Winter Wonderland
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean takes Blake, Dylan, and Alex to a Global Winter Wonderland. Dean gets bored very quickly while it looks like the three teens are having fun. Dean decides to takes pictures of them to send to Roman and Seth. One-shot.


A/N: I got this idea from when I went to the Global Winter Wonderland for my birthday. It was interesting, to say the least.

A few weeks ago, the police found my mom's car, but we have to wait for a whole bunch of other shit to deal with.

* * *

Dean sent a picture to Roman and Seth.

Roman replied back. **Why is Dylan groping its breasts?**

 _ **He hugged the light up peacock.**_

 **He still groped its breasts.**

 _ **Did you see where Alex's hand was at?**_

 **Blake needs new friends.**

 _ **His friends are fine.**_

The four of them are walking around, looking at the props and food stands.

Blake grabbed Dean's arm and pointed. Dean looked at the scene. There were light up mushrooms along with pink Pegasus's with unicorn horns in a sort of corral. It was right next to a sort of safari, with bulls, a giraffe, and a baby animal that Dean couldn't place. Maybe it was a baby giraffe?

"Oh no," Dean stated. "Blake's worst nightmare comes to life."

Blake just looked terrified while his friends looked at each other and then at him.

Alex looked at the attraction. "It looks like something straight out of My Little Pony."

Dylan looked confused. "I really need the explanation on how you know that."

Alex looked at Dylan, "my niece, Kayla."

Dean looked at Alex, "yeah, right."

Alex wasn't amused. "Now I see where Blake gets it from." Blake was standing there, staring at the unicorns with wings, like he was petrified.

Dean walked over and shook Blake's shoulder, and he didn't move. Dean picked up Blake and put the fifteen year old boy over his shoulder.

Halfway past the Pegasus attraction Dean noticed how a woman was giving him a stink-eye. It took all of Dean's will not to flip her off and pointed at something. "Instead of criticizing my parenting skills in your mind, you should look and see what _your_ child is doing instead."

The woman looked behind her and Dean carried Blake past the attraction. Blake started showing signs of life by squirming around.

"I think Blake got a little tired of walking," Alex said.

Dylan looked at him, "I think he was imagining that coming to life and stabbing him with those horns."

"It's kind of scary how Dylan knows me so well." Blake stated once he got on the ground.

"That's the strangeness of friendship, Blake," Dean stated.

Blake looked at the map he was holding. "It says here that in that building over there are holiday shopping, pictures with Santa, and the circus."

Dean looked at the light up animals, "my job is like the circus."

Blake really didn't want to know what that meant or how it was like a circus. "I really want to look in that building now."

They had to double back and Blake just froze when they got the to Unicorn-Pegasus attraction. Dean had to carry Blake over his shoulder again.

Dylan looked at Dean. "Isn't he heavy?"

Dean looked at Dylan, "he asked the pro-wrestler."

Dylan fiddled with a piece of his blond hair. "I…have no clue why I asked that."

Alex shook his head at Dylan, "shame."

* * *

When they got into the building, the three teens went straight to the candy stand. Dean was more interested in watching the saltwater taffy being stretched and flipped over.

Dean took a video of it two send it to Roman and Seth along with the message:

 _ **This is entertaining me a lot more than this stupid carnival.**_

Roman had to reply with: **Are you not entertained?**

Dean chose to ignore that message.

They walked down both aisles but completely bypassed the other side. Alex walked to the candy stand and looked at the candy.

Seth sent Dean a reply about ten minutes later.

 **That entertained me a lot more than I expected.**

Blake was staring at the taffy stretch and flip.

 _ **Blake is entertained.**_

Dylan and Alex were looking at the caramel apples. Blake looked at Dylan, "you're allergic to caramel."

Dylan was surprised, "oh, yeah."

Alex looked confused, "but he ate those cupcakes with caramel filling."

Dylan looked at Alex, "your mom knows I'm allergic to caramel and got the kind that has cream cheese filling."

Alex looked at the apples. "I think I want that Oreo covered apple." Dylan looked over at Blake and Dean, who were looking at the taffy machine with matching mystified looks.

Later when they got outside the building, Alex was trying to eat the Oreo apple.

"Let's go to the games," Blake suggested.

"Sure," Dean said and they started heading to the area.

Alex held the apple to Dylan. "Want a bite?"

Dylan noticed the caramel and gave a dirty look to Alex. "I'm now convinced my boyfriend is trying to kill me." He went to go stand next to Blake.

"It was a joke," Alex said. "You're getting a little sensitive."

Dylan flipped him off instead and Alex scoffed. There were times that Dean didn't understand Alex and Dylan's relationship or why they're together, and that was one of the times that Dean really wanted to know what the hell was going on.

* * *

They made it to the area with the games. Dean took a picture of the dragons that were blowing out steam instead of fire. Dean felt that it was a let-down but needed, so the dragon doesn't burn down the White House attraction.

Would they able to say that the Chinese burned down the White House or would that be too soon?

Alex went to the nearest trash can threw away the Oreo caramel apple when he was done with it.

Dylan looked at the dinosaur maze. "I want to go through that."

They went to the maze and started walking around, seeing plastic dinosaurs in the corners of the dead-end.

Dean had to say, "I don't belong in this maze." Blake looked up at him.

After a few turns, there was three dinosaur statues in front of them.

"It's like Jurassic Park all over again," Dean said. "You three should get in front of that and pretend to run away while I take a picture."

The three teens got in running poses and Dean took the picture to send to his friends.

They left the maze and Blake looked at the Ferris wheel. "I want to go on that."

"That's called a Ferris wheel," Alex said.

Blake gave a dirty look, but in Dean's opinion the dirty look wasn't as threatening as his because Blake didn't have the 'crazy eyes.'

Alex just arched an eyebrow instead and crossed his arms.

Dylan looked at Blake, then at Alex, and then at Dean. "So…"

"What?" Dean asked, looking at Dylan.

"I kind of want to try Greek food," Dylan said.

Dean looked at three teens, "maybe after we look at the games." They nodded in agreement. Dean looked at Blake. "Are you going to dye your hair red and add in green streaks? Or are you going to dye your hair green with red streaks? Or are you going to dye green and red streaks?"

Blake looked at him, "I haven't thought about that." He went to the ticket booth and looked at the pricings.

* * *

"He won a giraffe." Dean said, showing Roman and Seth a picture of Blake with a stuffed giraffe.

Roman looked at the picture. "That's a monkey."

Dean gave him a dirty look. "It's a giraffe."

Seth looked at the picture. "Are you sure? It could be leopard."

Dean looked annoyed. "It's a giraffe. The lady that gave him the animal said it was a giraffe. Some of the people that owned the other games said that it was a giraffe." Triple H was walking by. "Hey, is this a monkey, leopard or giraffe?" He showed Triple H the picture.

Triple H looked at the picture, "it's a giraffe." He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the context of the story or why his employees have strange as hell conversations every time he walks by.

"I told you! Learn your shit before trying to correct someone," Dean ranted at them.

Seth decided to move past the argument. "You seemed bored at the carnival."

"Blake freaked out when we had to walk past this attraction." Dean said, showing them the picture of the Pegasus and mushrooms.

Roman and Seth looked at the picture.

"Blake is weird," Seth said.

"Says the guy that got offended when I said that Blake's more ninja-like than him," Dean replied. Seth gave him a dirty look.

Roman looked at Dean. "Did they enjoy it?"

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"At least you didn't waste money for nothing," Roman replied.

* * *

A/N: I felt like the circus part at the Wonderland could've been better, something more extravagant. I barely saw it because I was sitting in the middle with kids standing up. I would've stood up too, but I didn't want to block the view of the people that was behind us.

We ran out of tickets due to the games, so I never went on other rides and we walked around looking at the attractions.

Yes, my brother hugged the light up peacock and his friend asked him why he was 'groping the peacock's breasts' which I actually found funny.

On the bright side, I ate Greek food and I ran into one of my friends from middle school who works there.


End file.
